As an alternative to performing more invasive surgical procedures, many physicians use minimally invasive medical devices to diagnose and treat patients. A minimally invasive medical device, such as an endoscope or a catheter, often has an elongate shaft that is inserted into the patient. The shaft can include one or more channels through which an instrument can be placed to access a site within the patient.
In order to guide the medical device to a desired location, the shaft can include one or more control members that may be controlled by an actuator located proximally along the device. By tensioning a control member, the shaft's distal tip can be bent in a desired direction. To facilitate this bending, the medical device can include an articulation joint located along the shaft or at the distal end of the device. The articulation joint is designed to permit bending of the shaft in a desired direction, whereby bending can be controlled by applying a force to one or more control members.
Most articulation joints found in steerable medical devices are made from stainless steel or other biocompatible materials. These devices can be expensive to manufacture and may have to withstand repeated sterilizations or cleanings. Despite these precautions, contaminants or disease may be passed from one patient to another. To reduce the risk of cross-patient contamination and to lower the cost of minimally invasive procedures, more affordable medical devices require development.
The present disclosure relates to improvements in an articulation joint for steerable medical devices that addresses at least some of the limitations of the prior art.